This invention relates to carriers for pickup trucks and more particularly to a carrier which is removably attached to the side walls of the open bed of a pickup truck and which supports loads above the open bed.
The carrying capacity of a pickup truck is limited not only by the size of its open bed but by the height of the side walls and tail gate which define the bed. For example, if a pickup truck is used to carry particulate material, such as sand and gravel, the height of the side walls and tail gate will govern the quantity of particulate material that the truck will carry.
I have invented a load carrier for a truck which is attached to the upper edge of the side walls of a pickup truck and which support loads above the open box. It does not matter whether the side walls and tail gate are high or low. Thus, the capacity of the truck is no longer limited by the height of its side walls and tail gate.
My load carrier can be used in conjunction with a conventional tonneau cover for a pickup truck. Such covers are usually attached by snap fasteners to rails located on the upper horizontal margins of the side walls of the truck. According to one embodiment, a bar is received in a slot in each rail and slides along the length of the rail. The bar can be positioned where it is most convenient and bolted or screwed in place to prevent it from moving. A bracket is attached to each bar and to the bracket is attached a stringer which supports a load.
According to another embodiment of the load carrier, a clamp is provided for connecting a bracket to each rail and side wall of the truck. Like the first embodiment, the bracket connects the stringer to the truck. The clamp can be connected anywhere along the length of the side wall so that the position of the stringer can be adjusted to where it is most convenient.
Loads such as skis, bicycles, sheets of plywood, lengths of lumber and so on can be tied to the stringer so that they are above the upper margins of the side walls and tonneau cover if there is one.